Mystical conflagration english version
by Neo-coatl18
Summary: An obscure rule called "Mictlan" wants the freehold of existence, by seeking a powerful secret that is sheltered in a mysterious place called "The Sanctuary" ... It also culminating in the battle between two orders warlike, Each representing the bright si


Mystical conflagration

"Mystical conflagration".

For Neo-coatl18.

Introduction.

3199 D.C.

Stellar System: "Ara".

The depth of space has always been like a cloak of mystery which any intelligent civilization (including the man himself) wanted to unravel distant from their inception. That depth would indeed be frightening not because the company has all kinds of celestial bodies, which not only added more mystery to that depth, but a unique beauty that has always beat in the hearts of all those we see as eternal spectacle.

Faced with this prodigy, intelligent civilizations have made efforts, the passage of endless time, decipher and interpret those riddles represented by each star, constellation, wealth, nebula, galaxies and other celestial bodies that populate the vast universe. Several have succeeded not only decipher the secrets of the infinite cosmos, but also have managed to achieve them and use them in his favor. With this, intelligent civilizations managed to develop a great prosperity during different eras… but inevitably, also have experienced tragic periods of conflict and misery, because thanks to the insatiable ambitions of others, have struggled to retain their most elementary rights, but only have to pay with their own suffering, trying to survive in the face of such horrific calamities.

Precisely, we are located in one of the corners of the vast universe, which inadvertently has become home to one of the most terrible war conflicts that have shaken the cosmos since its earliest days… who actually carried out by him that such might be one of the biggest secrets that keep this in the deepest of their bowels.

This is the stellar system: "Ara", owned by the prodigious civilization of the same name, which resists with all its forces before the overwhelming force of the tyrannical imperial planet's Mictlan, intonation corners of the universe is known for its voracious ambition and its devastating power. For a long time, the rule Mictlan has been responsible for the drop and devastation of many worlds, some of whom remain in place if they succeed, they are quickly brought by those oppressors. But at that time, the worlds that resist and even free for themselves that threat, fear before the result of the conflict in sitema stellar Araita… because they know that the fall of civilization as powerful but peaceful, would mean the end of all hope.

Just at that moment, a strong explosion occurs… treatment is a battle cruiser Araita, who like other space cruisers, ran with the bad luck to finish destroyed because of the powerful weaponry of the invaders. Just luck ran every space ships and fighters of Ara, outnumber and sophisticated arsenal by the mictlaniana fleet, which began to leave as substantial material losses and balance the more tragic, an undetermined number of casualties.  
And while this happened on the outside of that planet, inside ran with no better luck, to go beyond the strength araita space, several enemy ships had managed to penetrate the atmosphere of Ara, and without mercy conducting attacks on population Civil. The dark mictlanianos fighters flying everywhere and as if it were a damaging insect pest, destroy everything in its path construction, while the terrified population fled trying to escape from that hell is inevitable that some unfortunately did not succeed.

At the same time, amidst such devastation several buildings on the enemy force carrying in its interior troops soldiers Mictlan, touching down to earth and neither lazy nor afternoon, soldiers came out of his carriage and was moving quickly in all directions, to initiate their own battles against the resistance araita. Despite all the efforts made by the ground forces, the power of the invaders Barrie easily with supporters and not cost them much ahead, leaving in its wake a carpet of dead and wounded soldiers.

"Come on, soldiers Mictlan!" - Shouted one of the commanders of those troops-"We must move towards the royal palace of this miserable world… as our next goal will be to take it and make the prisoners cursed araita monarch and his entourage !. "

Those soldiers dark armor, which nevertheless flashed flashed with the reflection of sunlight from that world, progressed very disciplined and willing toward a magnificent building consisting of three towers which relucia with an apparent brightness golden; was the royal palace Neoth of Xe-ackat, regent of civilization araita, which was a few meters from being taken by these heartless invaders.

However, not allowed to go step araitas brave fighters, which exhausted all its forces in a final attempt to stop them… however, all was in vain because the military superiority of troops towards mictlanianas that resistance only delayed the inevitable.

Meanwhile, in the interior of that magnificent palace, there is a set of 28 people who are located in the middle of a huge salon strikingly decorated with luxurious accessories and statues; are 25 soldiers and 3 others are the main object they are keep on guard, one is the general Taek Xehatl, supreme leader of the armed forces of the planet Ara and the other 2 are the most important people of this world: King Neoth Xe-ackat and her daughter, Princess anyag Xe-ackat, just 15 years.

Like all the araitas, the king and his beautiful daughter were similar to the human race, with the sole exception of possessing yellow eyes. Both experienced fear of those terrible events, before the inevitable fate that awaits them: Mictlan forces had managed to impose the resistance of that world and were a few steps of his palace and take them primarily as prisoners. But even so, mature and courageous Neoth was unwilling to flee, leaving in distress on its people.

Precisely this argument was admirable that he was about to use to the constant demand for its higher official Taek:

"My Lord!, Should not stay longer here… mictlanianas forces are to take the palace and if he got here, both you and your daughter will run the risk of being taken prisoner… or worse, they will end being killed!; so please, must flee here. "

Taek hoped the prompt response of the sovereign araita. But Neoth, who turn a blind eye and bringing his hands to his chin, meditated at length the decision to flee, before dropping prisoners of mictlanianos. Both his official anyag more as the princess and the rest of the soldiers present there expecting some uncertainty with the final response of the sovereign, but who was more impatient was Taek, which appear to require their prompt response, makes the following question:

"My sir?!"…

Finally, Neoth cut the time its meditation and looking at the helm, he expresses all:

"No, I have decided not **escape**."

"Your majesty, what he said?".

"Father!" - Expressed in the same tone, the princess anyag. The rest of the soldiers showed just as amazed.

Knowing that his decision was something very questionable for those who surrounded him, the king decides Neoth explain why such:

"Listen well all! ... is that they're in total disagreement with my decision, but I do not want to flee only for my own safety, knowing that my people will suffer the oppression of mictlanianos. Therefore, I must also assume the same fate, so to do everything possible to intercede and relieve a bit araitas the yoke that must load from now. Perhaps, this is my only destination. "

All these have been totally mute, none could express any word with which to refute such a decision. And at the moment, the ruler of Ara continues:

"However, I have also decided that…!" - And directing his gaze toward only daughter, declares-"anyag must not share with me this painful fate."

After hearing this, anyag who is now involved and he contends his father such a decision:

"Father, What do you mean? Does speak it is I who flee and separates me from you?".

"Unfortunately, that's my daughter!" - The king replied seriously Neoth.

Anyag, refusing to accept such an idea, it takes the hands of her father between theirs and he speaks with a tone of sadness:

"Not beloved father, I do not want to stay away from you! If you should face a terrible fate, I too would like to confront your side, if I die of pain and never see you again, so let me quede next to you, please! ".

Neoth explains why she has to be the only escape in:

"Anyag, my beloved daughter!, I also saddens me decide that this is your destiny… but by any way that would suffer the cruel slavery of mictlanianos!; After having lost your mother, you are the main reason my life… and the only thing that worries me at the moment, is your welfare "- then takes his left hand in the face of anyag, while tears began to slip in the eyes of the princess. And then he adds, "however, get the safe is the main **reason** of have to flee Ara, but it is not the only… It will also put your hands on an important mission in which shall be deposited all the hopes, not only our people but of the entire universe. "

"An important mission?" - Asks anyag, somewhat baffled.

At that time, Neoth turned into a small circular table which is located in his right side, which takes a small rectangular wooden box thin, black, tightly closed. Then the king gives his daughter very curious object, which takes in his hands, filled with an enormous curiosity about the contents of that box so strange, and therefore can not avoid questioning his father:

"Tell me father, what is this?, What does this box contains ?!"!.

Neoth tries to explain how more brief:

"** Looks**, anyag! ... This box contains an important secret, so important, that should not ever fall into the hands… less suitable because it depends on maintaining full balance to the "structure". "

When you have just heard it, both the princess as the bystanders were stunned and filled with doubt by failing to understand referred to Neoth with that he calls "structure" and that has to do the mysterious contents of the box with that. Therefore, not being willing to stay with those doubts, anyag continuous interrogators:

"Is" structure "," What does that mean? Why would be so important?! "…

The sovereign continues with his explanation:

"" The structure ", by way of elucidation easier, is all around us! ... the universe itself, its components and its foundation; components of whom belong. However, its foundations are the most important secrets contained within this relic "- draws the small box in his hands **argues** Princess anyag. And he adds "That secret is the" key "which would allow it to be as sinister as the" emperor "of Mictlan, subjecting the entire existence to its complete readiness."

Upon hearing this, the rest of those present could not avoid having a shock… if it was true that Neoth decia, should take up the impossible to avoid this "secret" falling into the hands of mictlanianos, as well as the lives of same king and his daughter. But regarding the same princess, her impression was totally different from his companions: she could not avoid change, taken with some scepticism that strange belief… but to see the full confidence of his father placed in it, by any way was dared to contradict.

Just at that precise moment, you hear about loud explosions and gunfire why they call the attention of all!; Neoth that their enemies are known for taking his palace and without further loss of time, orders his daughter:

"Anyag, the time has come that part! ... not worry about your security, then you may be asked Taek who is charged to protect. "

"But, father!" - He questioned the princess-"How can we leave here, if we mictlanianas forces have surrounded, prevents any escape?".

Neoth, so patient, explains:

"Not quite, anyag! Because there is an alternate escape route… and that is probably where you take…" - and instantly, by pressing a button on a small device, which was subject to the wrist of his right hand as a wristwatch, Neoth achieves that behind you and the left side, a portion of the wall starts as floodgates opened, leaving it a wide corridor whose purpose is not enough to discern. This sorprendio all present, especially anyag, which throughout the time it takes to live in the royal palace, could not recall that the existence of secret passageway.

"This route is a secret passageway that led to a hidden section of the palace where he expects a spaceship" - continued explaining the monarch araita-"When addressing achieve this, you'll have to escape as quickly as possible to leave the atmosphere of Ara ... once it difficult to achieve this purpose, follow a pre-established path that would lead to a point where lies the FME .. "

"Do FME?" - Rather curious question, anyag.

"The front multi-stellar" - replied his father-"A league composed of an unspecified number of worlds, which was recently formed from the ashes of the former alliance." Once you achieve your location to find, may consider itself immune. However, my daughter, your mission began from that moment ... "

"And that is what will we do?, In which the mission is one that must take place?" - Wonder anyag quite intrigued.

Neoth replied:

"The first thing you have to do is find an old friend of mine… his name is Codreanu!. When they find, deals with, the sample relic that always carry with you and know what to do, besides acting under its protection, not worry about what is the future, be strong and confident that everything will come out well! "- Ends by expressing the monarch as a way of giving spirits. Anyag, not to discourage too, shows a forced smile… although it was also evident in his eyes the sadness that the embargo.

Just then, another powerful explosion returns to shake the royal palace!. The mictlanianos are in front of that compound, firing with part of its arsenal not to destroy, but to break down the door reinforced that has prevented them from access so far. Faced with this, the monarch araita reacts quickly and orders his superior officer:

"** Fast**, Taek! Takes anyag and bring an escort, because the forces of Mictlan not slow to come here."

Taek much to his regret, does not hesitate to obey and heading to his soldiers ordered them:

"Listen carefully! ... will carry out the following schedule: 15 of you were here, protecting the king Neoth, while 10 along with me, escort and protect the princess… do understand? ".

"If Mr!" - Those soldiers replied in unison. And without further loss of time, 10 of that quota are separated and the surrounding anyag general Taek, while 15 are positioned in front of the monarch araita quickly, just when another explosion hit the main gate, which began to show signs Deterioration.

Having everything ready, Taek addresses Neoth and expresses:

"Your majesty, we are ready! ... Do not worry, we will protect our own lives even with the princess anyag, and when we are ready, come back with help, both to rescue you and to liberate our people are… I promise! "- ends, while bringing his hand to his forehead, makes it a military salute.

The monarch before this, he responds with a tone of satisfaction:

"Thank you, general Taek! ... I am proud tner an officer as courageous as you. "

Anyag approaches and tells him:

"Father please, even it's time!, And then they see us as we plan to release Ara! ... But please, I do not want to be without you! ".

Neoth, Tom of the shoulders, he finally said:

"Anyag, do not worry! ... I promise to be well, because I stay to help my people to endure the difficult yoke that Ara have to load. Want the supreme being that one day, we see us… but if this is no longer possible, I want to be promised a thing: do not give up, struggle to turn increasingly strong, fight for all securities in that a deceased mother and I teach you to believe, never forget to feel proud of your home araita!. Make grown a lot and make you become a whole woman, anyag, but you still lack a lot to learn in life and despite all the hardships that face from now on, hold high the strength and mainly the joy you both characterized, do you understand? ".

"If……dear father!" - Replied interspersed with the voice and unable to withstand more, the hugs and begins to mourn. Neoth aims at giving a bit of consolation:

"Anyag, do not cry!, All will be well, the two will be together in spirit!" - Just at that time, another powerful explosion shook the royal palace… before this, Neoth tells her daughter:

"Dear daughter, I think this is the time that part."

Taek nears anyag and Tom gently arm, he said:

"We anyag princess, we must leave here as soon as possible."

The princess and sit separated from her father, she and the general Taek along with the escort that accompanies it, are directed at the entrance to that secret passageway. Once there, they turned and contacting Neoth, the general tells you:

"Okay, your highness, we are already prepared."

Neoth sit and activating a button that takes control of it in his wrist, the floodgates began to close slowly… so it Neoth expresses a final farewell to his daughter:

"Farewell my small anyag!, Will always be in my heart."

"Good bye…… beloved father!" - Replied anyag shaking his hand as a gesture of farewell, while the tears are still slip by their cheeks, until finally, the floodgates were closed in front of her.

When that access eventually closed, Neoth who had lifted his sitial, returns to sit on this and closes his eyes while at the same time they begin to get damp, speaks with melancholy tone:

"May God protect you and guide you, my daughter!".

However, something shocking happens at that time, forcing the king to leave quickly from his Cavitations… a powerful explosion destroyed the moment the main entrance!; Being inevitable that 2 soldiers who were near flying out to finish by crashing against the opposite wall, while the rest of these are protected as it could from the debris that flew well as projectiles. Once this rugged event was last Neoth and the rest of those who accompanied him back to look straight ahead, only to discover that among all the flames and smoke product of that explosion are beginning to penetrate soldiers Mictlan!, which without further loss of time to quickly begin to attack the guardians of the monarch araita; instantly, another 2 soldiers killed araitas fall while the rest of those who are even lend themselves to respond with their own weapons. The contest between the two sides extends for several minutes, which despite their small number, the protectors of Neoth able to eliminate several contincantes, thanks to his amazing ability to combat. As for the same regent of this Ara corria lucky not to receive any laser shot, as mictlanianos had orders to capture him alive.

After a while, the number of soldiers who still resist has been reduced to just 8… which nonetheless continue to give full battle with courage. But just at that moment, Neoth exploits with May to observe carefully the scene and suddenly note that the attackers behind, there are 4 silhouettes of individuals and hooded black robes, which only observed the event with an apparent calm. Faced with this, Neoth was shock and reflects with some trepidation:

("Oh, no! ... Only hope that those individuals dressed in dark are not they all… or even anyag, we'll be dead!").

From **suddenly** , something amazing happens: one of those hooded individuals "disappear" so sudden, something that nobody except Neoth, she realizes. And surprisingly, appears in front of one of the soldiers defending:

"Huh?" - Expresses between impressed and fearful that combatant. But do not get any response, because that strange person opens his hand, which expresses a kind of energy Roji-white!, Spreading rapidly to touch the chest of that soldier and inevitably, the energy explodes all over the body of unfortunate victim!:

"Aaggrhh !!"- inevitably, that poor soldier ends up falling already dead. Faced with this, both the king araita and their advocates, including the same as soldiers mictlanianos suspending their attacks to observe vigilant. The araitas can not remove their view of that dark menacing figure, which ceases to observe the steaming corpse of her partner dropped to fix its hidden light on them. Despite the extreme terror that dominates, the remaining soldiers react quickly to this and enlist their laser weapons to confront his enemy. This, with a strange calm, extends his right arm down on a slant at the same time as it slips by using a black ribbon an object shaped stick, which on reaching his hand to force the subject; showed the front , You can see that artifact that has one end in a kind of tip with silver edges very sharp… and activating a button which is located in the part where one warrior holding the weapon, this extends to both sides, until take the form of a strange spear!; which by the way, has an ornament in the form of a snake red that extends along the one artifact. Despite being somewhat impressed by this, the soldiers do not lose time and enlist their weapons to respond at the time that that individual begins its attack, but… suddenly, the dark warrior back to "disappear"!; Soldiers are shown disconcerted by this seemingly impossible, but suddenly, one of those soldiers was quickly beheaded!. They observed paralyzed horror as the head of his companion wheel in their midst, while at the side of the decapitated body reappears the grim warrior, with his gun pointing to his unfortunate opponents. You're almost to the point of losing sanity, defenders araitas not lose time and start to shoot against his opponent… although it is useless, because again to his surprise, the dark warrior moves his weapon in different directions and at speeds surprising , Achieving reject the shooting laser!. None of these can go completely surprised and its horror, especially the king Neoth, who thinks with some trepidation:

("If… unfortunately, they are hunters… black!"…).

In total desperation, the soldiers continued firing at araitas that sinister enemy… however their attempts are futile, because that was still rejecting called black hunter with his own gun shooting of lasers, while also moving rapidly toward them. Against this background, some attempts to reverse, but too late: the hunter, to achieve reach one of them, what goes through quickly with the tip of his gun!, And while lifting so surprising as if a mere piece of paper is concerned, it launches with an incredible force to one side!. Quickly, the dark warrior pointing his weapon toward the sinister remaining soldiers who, because of the fear that paralyzed no longer continue shooting and instantly, a light beam emerges from the weapon of his enemy, which a surprising speed reaches and the other more fulmina in an instant!; before this, the other 4 seeing is absolutely useless any resistance, give up and tries to flee. But that murderer not allowed to move their flight and an incredible speed, achieves one and a kick, you bankrupt the neck, dropping dead right away!. So achieves an additional 2, which with rapid movement of his spear, part their bodies in half!. The last soldier to stop and see the tragic end of his companions, try to continue his escape… but at the moment to turn toward the front, the hunter is right in front of it!. However, while the soldier paralyzed the notes of terror, that murderer takes it quickly with his left hand neck, which caused him to suffocation and his unfortunate victim in seconds, once again manifested power in the hand of one warrior with which it electrocuted without remedy!. Finally it drops to the ground, and lifeless.

Impressed by this, the king Neoth only ATIN A close our eyes and expresses inside it:

"No, this is a horrible carnage! ... God, we implore it stops now!").

But at the moment, the grim warrior now sets his sight on; Neoth feels chills, because it appears he will be the next target of that murderer. Even those same soldiers mictlanianos to see this, are displayed in disagreement, since they have strict instructions to respect the life of the monarch araita… but none dares to address the hunter, for fear of provoking their anger and also end up being annihilated. Meanwhile, Neoth achieved so partial to observe the face of black hunter, which shows a sinister smile and without hesitation… more, the hunter moves fast toward where lies, pointing slowly with his spear! Knows Neoth that there's no way to escape and turn a blind eye, hoping that it will probably be not only his tragic end, but the system-wide stellar Ara.

(Continued)…


End file.
